Life after Freak Nation
by Snboo
Summary: Alec meets a girl who isn't interested or is she? And Zack returns to fight along Max' side.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Life after Freak Nation  
  
Summary: Alec gets turned down by a female and she has secrets of her own, Zack arrives in town fights the fight with Max and Zane is best friends with Alec after Biggs. White is gone, but Lydecker is didn't yet..what will happen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters of Dark Angel. But the others I do own.  
  
Rating: Ehm.so long it ain't below the age of 17.  
  
Genre: Humor /love /action  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Just a ordinary day at work  
  
~Jam Pony~  
  
It's raining in Seattle. The crew is at work at Jam Pony. Alec is talking to Normal about his former cage fights so that he didn't have to go out on a run. Meanwhile Max, Original Cindy, Sketchy are going out in the rain delivering packages. After Max had come back after the 5th delivery and still saw Alec sitting on the counter talking to Normal she decided that she'd had enough of this and stormed over to the counter where Alec and Normal were. Alec saw her coming and decided to just ignore her. Normal on the other hand thought that she was slacking as usual so when she arrived at the counter he just said: "Missy miss, do I hire you to slack around? No. So here, hot run. Sector ten." "So how did you beat the guy?" Normal asked intrigued. Max just stared at Normal while her anger was rising. And then she screamed: "Arghhhhhh!!!" And just left Jam Pony to deliver the package. So that she could get rid of her anger. Alec was glad that Normal had sent her out on a delivery. He really wasn't to keen on hearing her blame him for everything again. Suddenly Normal shook Alec out of his thoughts.  
  
"Alec you okay?" Normal asked with concern in his voice. Alec gave Normal his cocky grin and said:" I'm always alright." Normal seemed pleased with this answer so Normal went back to filing out the paperwork for some packages. He also gave Alec a light package in Sector 4. Alec got on his bike and rode out to Sector 4. It was an easy day at Jam Pony today so he didn't really have to do much stuff. He thought he delivers a few packages and then when work was done, take Sketchy to some strip club that he heard was pretty good. He looked at the package, to see where in Sector 4 this person lives. *Evelyn Parker. Nice name.* he thought.  
  
He finally arrived at the place. He rang the doorbell. It was one of those high class houses. Just like the one where Rachel used to live. His thought went back to Rachel.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Have you been briefed on your target X5-494?"  
  
"Yes sir. Robert Berrisford, has one child, Rachel Berrisford."  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
The door opened in the mean time. "Hi there, can I help you?" She asked Alec. Alec was looking at the address label of the package while saying:"I've got a package for a Evelyn Parker." "That's me." She said. "You need to sign this." Alec said handing over the clipboard. Evy signed the clipboard and handed it back to him. Alec finally looked up at her and noticed how pretty she was. She was stunning actually. She handed the clipboard back to him but Alec seemed to be in thoughts.  
  
"Ehm excuse me? Your clipboard. Hello?! Hey!" Evelyn yelled while using the clipboard to hit Alec's head.  
  
Alec shook awake because of this. "Sorry ma'am." Alec said taking back his clipboard from this beautiful yet little dangerous woman. Okay she wasn't that dangerous but still she seemed like a person who he should not underestimate. He didn't know why he was still standing there in front of her. She on the other hand didn't like it that much with him standing there in front of her house. She founds it rather more disturbing.  
  
*Oh great, now I've got a stalker in the form of a messenger boy. Fantastic.* "Ehm hello little boy, you can go now. You can go back to delivering your other packages." She said waving her hand at him to go.  
  
"But dear miss, I don't have any other packages. So maybe I could keep you company?" said Alec smiling his wonderful smile that every girl fell for. "Ahum, yeah right? Goodbye." She said while slamming the door to his face. "Wow that went well." Alec commented to himself.  
  
That night he headed to Crash for some relief. He saw the crew sitting there at their usual table. He sat down next to Max. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Hello Maxie, so how was your day?" Alec asked.  
  
She shook his arm off of her. "Fine, thank you. And go get the beer will ya Alec." Max said while pushing him off the chair. Alec complied and went towards the bar.  
  
"Barkeep, pitcher of beer please." Alec said while waiting for his beer.  
  
  
  
A few moments ago.  
  
Evelyn was being dragged into Crash by her friends. She recently came to live in Seattle and she had a few local friends live here. This was one of those moments where she hated her friends for dragging her to some club to meet men. Men who were usually drunk as hell. Grabby men. She was seated with the girls at a table when three guys came up to their table to ask the girls for a dance. Including herself. She agreed. He seemed like a nice guy until he came way to close. Seemed like the guy had never heard of personal space before. She quickly escaped from his passion dance when he was busy twirling around her not noticing that he had been twirling around the wrong girl. She made a quick dash to the bar. She ordered a drink. She looked around her. And she suddenly noticed that a few persons further was a guy whom she recognized as the messenger boy from this afternoon. Alec felt someone looking at him so he casually looked around his eyes connecting with hers. He quickly turned his head. He didn't want to notice her. But, unluckily for her, the guy she was dancing with, noticed that she had escaped to the bar. He was headed her way.  
  
"Hey darling, why'd you leave me on the dance floor all by myself?" He said practically hanging over her.  
  
"Ehm I was thirsty. So I came up here." She said as nicely as she could.  
  
Alec noticed that she was having trouble getting the guy to leave her alone he wanted to help her out, but then thought about the way she treated him that afternoon so he decided to watch her get herself out of this.  
  
"Look sweetheart I'm just not interested. Okay, will you please leave me alone?" She said pushing him off of her. "Hey Evy look, I'm trying to be nice here. Just a moment ago you were very willing and now you say that you don't want to. You know what. I'm thinking that you're just a tease who's really enjoying this." The other guy said.  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled herself to him. At that moment Alec decided to butt in. It seemed that she couldn't get herself out of her situation. Just when he wanted to interfere she did something to surprise him. She pushed herself off of the guy and landed right into Alec's arms.  
  
Her head fell into something soft but yet firm. She looked up to see to what she had landed into. She stared into a pair of green eyes. But then she looked at his face and recognized him as the messenger guy. She pushed herself off of him only to find herself being pulled against him. Then she heard him say. "Hey pal, the lady here doesn't appreciate your company so why don't you hit the road pal." Alec said. He had his arm around her to keep her steady on her feet. *Who the hell does he think he is, my knight in shining armor? He needs to learn to keep his mouth shut.* But then she looked at the other guy and saw that he was trying to get her to his side. So she decided to keep her mouth shut instead. She was about to comment on something when all of a sudden the guy lashed out his arm with a knife trying to hit Alec. Alec pushed Evy behind him. *The nerve of this guy, trying to protect me when I'm very capable of protecting myself.* Evy fumed behind him. She watched Alec take down the guy with one blow. And then the bouncers showed up and carried the other guy by his arms towards the exit. Alec turned around to face Evy expecting that she would fling her arms around him and kiss him over and over and of course thanking him. He expected to get laid tonight with this pretty lady, but what he didn't expect was a fist connecting with his nose. "WHAM" Alec tumbled to the floor, his hands both protecting his nose from further damage. "Who the hell do you think you are? Sweetie, you're not my knight in shining armor. Okay, so STOP acting like one." Evy yelled at him. Alec looked surprise. *What the hell did I do now? I mean I saved her and then this is the reward I get? I'm never going to help another damsel in distress anymore.* He thought.  
  
Max had seen this in the mean time and walked over towards the scene. She stood behind Alec. She helped him up. "If you're his girlfriend, make sure he doesn't play knight in shining armor anymore." Evy said walking away from him.  
  
"See Alec that happens when you stick your nose into other people's business." Max said to him. She pulled him to his feet and then left him standing alone at the bar. Alec decided he had enough of tonight so he headed towards the exit.  
  
To be continued. Next on Dark Angel: Alec hitting an ordinary and regretting it. Please review!!! 


	2. 2

Title: Life after Freak Nation  
  
Summary: Alec gets turned down by a female and she has secrets of her own, Zack arrives in town fights the fight with Max and Zane is best friends with Alec after Biggs. White is gone, but Lydecker is didn't yet..what will happen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters of Dark Angel. But the others I do own.  
  
Rating: Ehm.so long it ain't below the age of 17.  
  
Genre: Humor /love /action  
  
Comment: The nice thing about a long story is that you can fully describe a scene. You can totally go into detail but yet keep it funny. Enjoy the next story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: what happened next?  
  
  
  
Outside Crash  
  
  
  
Evy was standing outside Crash kicking at all sorts of things. Cans, paper etc. She was furious at him. She counted to ten. Her anger started to calm down a bit. And then the cause of her anger walked outside. He didn't see her yet. But she saw him. But then she decided that he wasn't worth it. That she wasn't going to freak out because of him. She wanted to make amends with him. No, she wanted to make him apologize. And that was exactly what she was going to do. Make him apologize to her. She walked over to him. Alec noticed someone coming towards him. He lifted his head towards the person. And then he noticed that it was her. The bitch that hit him. He quickened his pace. He didn't need the wrath of this lady again. He quickly walked over towards his bike. He climbed on it. He started the bike. H was about to ride off when she suddenly stood in front of the bike.  
  
  
  
"Look bitch, get the hell out of my way." Alec said with a sound of venom is his voice. *Why that little SOB.* She thought.  
  
She hit him over the head with the palm of her hand. She hit him hard. He lost his balance and fell of his bike.  
  
*What the hell. That hurt. Hey does this mean she's a transgenic. Well there's only one way to find out.* He thought.  
  
He struck Evy back hard on the face. Evy flew a few feet away landing against a couple of trashcans. She was knocked out unconscious. Alec walked over towards her. He kicked her legs trying to get a little reaction out of her. But he got none.  
  
*Damn did I really hit that hard? Oh well, at least I'm not bothered with her anymore.* He thought walking away. When he reached his bike, he noticed that she was still lying there. He walked back towards her again. He checked the back of her neck. No barcode. Then why did it hurt him so much when she struck him.  
  
"Great, what am I going to do now? I can't leave her here. I know, I'll call Max and say that she hit her head on something." He was on his way back towards the entrance of Crash when he saw Max leaving on her bike.  
  
"MAX!!" He yelled. But he got no response back. "Damn. Now how am I going to take care of this?" Then he thought of something and walked back towards the girl.  
  
Meanwhile Evy was waking up. She found it weird that she was lying against a couple of trashcans. And then she saw a cockroach crawling up her sleeve.*Oh my god!* She thought while scrambling to get up. When she got up, she felt dizzy all of a sudden and then she fell backwards against something soft and then her world went black again.  
  
Alec saw the girl getting up. *Good, now I just have to tell her that she hit her head and be well on my way,* He walked over towards her. He was just about to say something to her when she suddenly fell backwards against his chest. He barely just caught her but he caught her anyway.  
  
It started to rain. It wasn't that unusual in Seattle to rain. But Alec still didn't like the rain especially when he was carrying somebody. Which meant he couldn't run or ride his bike. He had to use his car. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to his car. He put her in the back seat. He got on in the backseat with her and went searching for her wallet or any kind of identification about where she lived. But halfway feeling in her pockets he remembered where she lived. But then at that moment Evy decided to wake up again. She saw a guy standing over her. *Oh my god, this guy is going to rape me.* so again she did the first thing that came to her mind. She lifted her knee hard to his crotch causing him to lose his balance and fall directly on top of her. She then pushed him upwards and then hit him hard against his face causing him to fall unconscious. She then pushed him off of her and he falls next to her. Evy climbed from the backseat to the driver's seat and sat down ready to drive away. Her hands went for the keys. *Damn it no keys.* She quickly got out of the driver's seat. She slowly tiptoed towards his body frantically searching his pockets with her hands when suddenly he starts waking up and feeling a headache.  
  
*Ah, man, my head is killing me.* he thought, * wait a minute what's that feeling? It feels soft, yet firm and whoah. Someone is groping at me.* He opened his eyes a little. His eyes made out a figure.*looks like a...man.MAN?!?!? WTF? He's going to rape me.* He moved his hands against the "man" chest to push the "man" off of him.  
  
*Okay, calm down Evy, just find his car keys. Okay they're not in his pockets. Okay where can they be? His back pockets. He arms went around his body to his back pockets when all of a sudden she felt his hands on her breasts.*I can't believe this guy. Even when he's knocked out cold he still manages to grope people. Let's teach him another lesson.* She wanted to hit him hard again in the groin with her knees but then he interfered with his leg. He kicked her feet beneath him, causing her to fall on top of him.  
  
[SCENE LOOKS LIKE]  
  
Okay imagine this. It's dark. Outside Crash. A car is parked far from the back exit of Crash. A girl is lying on top of a guy in the back seat of a car. They wiggle a bit around each other.  
  
[END SCENE LOOKS LIKE]  
  
They were both trying to kick each other when suddenly. They both heard a lot of voices and helicopter noises. They both stilled their movements. Alec regains his vision in the mean time. And he suddenly sees clearly that the person on top of him isn't a guy but the beautiful but yet bitchy girl from the delivery. Evelyn Parker. She doesn't move. She's hiding very still. Alec suddenly hears a voice that he wishes that he'd never hear it again. Lydecker's voice. He also held very still.  
  
*Shit, I'm in so much trouble. Especially when this girl screams. Think fast Alec.Think. Okay make a deal with her. What kind of a deal?*  
  
*Oh my god, I'm going to be arrested in a few seconds if he moves or screams or do anything. Well almost anything if he doesn't raise his head and the cops doesn't see us then nothing will happen. But how in the hell am I going to keep him from groping me. I know it. Make him an offer he can't refuse and then bail on him later. What kind of an offer?*  
  
"Look I'll make you a bargain you can't resist." They both whispered at each other at the same time. They both raised their brows at each other. Then Alec said:" If you don't move then I won't do anything okay?" Then she said:" If you don't move then I'll make your dreams come true later." They both thought about each other's proposal and nodded their heads.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please review. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please tell me if I did something wrong with their characters. Or in what way I should improve this story. Also sorry if I write anything wrong with grammar or words because English isn't my mother tongue. It's Dutch. Actually I'm not that good in Dutch either but at least I know the words for every little thing. 


	3. 3

Title: Life after Freak Nation  
  
Summary: Alec gets turned down by a female and she has secrets of her own, Zack arrives in town fights the fight with Max and Zane is best friends with Alec after Biggs. White is gone, but Lydecker is didn't yet..what will happen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters of Dark Angel. But the others I do own.  
  
Rating: Ehm.so long it ain't below the age of 17.  
  
Genre: Humor /love /action  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The way out  
  
Outside Crash in the backseat of a car  
  
A few hours later  
  
They were still laying on top of each other both breathing passively as they could. They both feared that they would get caught. Alec wondered why she was afraid since she wasn't a transgenic. *They wouldn't take her away. Maybe she was a familiar. Holy shit if she is a familiar then I'm in big shit.* He started to panic from the inside but outside his posture was still the same. Alec always kept his demeanor the same. It was as if to protect him self from the outside.  
  
The both heard the voices growing soft meaning people were going away. She slowly lifted herself of off Alec. She peered out of the car window. Alec took this moment to look into her bosom. *She's leaning forward anyway. It's not like she's not saying no to this. I mean come on. She's the one who's leaning forward to show me her bosom.* Alec thought. He was so concentrated on her bosom that he didn't realize that she had returned back into place. She saw him staring at her bosom and her anger furred again. She hit him hard on the head. *OUCH! Why didn't you have to do that?" Alec said. "Well, hello to you for staring up my bosom. Next time you do that again I'll have your eyes pricked out." Evy said back "Ok chill, I won't do it again. Relax will you." Alec tried to sit up a bit only to be pushed by Evy's hands that rested on his chest. "Shhh someone's coming." She whispered.  
  
They both were holding still. They heard some voices. "Hey let's look in that car over there." A guy said. They heard footsteps coming their ways. Alec and Evy looked at each other with wide eyes. *Oh shit, no I'm going to be discovered.* Alec thought. He was preparing himself to fight his way out of here. *Oh no, I'm going to get caught. Think Evy, think girl, you could come up with a solution. Think hard and YES!!!! That's perfect!* She launched herself at Alec. Her soft lips connecting with his lips. She took away his breath. He tried to say something when she launched at him. But this only caused her to slip her tong into his mouth. Hers teases his. Her hands slowly moving over his arms and shoulders. She's moaning into his mouth, her moans are getting louder with the second. The guys who were walking towards the car slowly picked up the noises. Their interests were piked by her moans. In the meantime Alec had regained his composure by now and he was fully enjoying what she was doing to him. He was planning on giving something back in return. His hands went around her body. One of his hands cupped her ass. The other slowly moved to the front to her breasts. He slowly massaged her. Their tongs were having a war.  
  
"HEY! You two get a room or I'm taking you two downtown." The man said. Evy broke off of Alec and turned to look at the man who was a police officer. "Sorry." she said with a blushed face. She quickly climbed off of Alec and moved into the driver's seat. Alec was still dumbfounded at what happened so he just lay back on the seat. They both drove off.  
  
"Ehm where are you headed?" Alec asked. The car stopped on a corner. "OUT!" Evy yelled. "What?" Alec asked. "Are you deaf? I said get out of the car!" Evy yelled again. "I heard you. But there's no way in life that I'm getting kicked out off my own car." Alec yelled back. "Arghh!!!" She yelled back in frustration and hit the gas. "Ummphh." Alec said when the car sped forward causing him to fall back against the seat.  
  
She drove across town near her place about some 3 miles away. Alec was asleep in the backseat. She suddenly stopped the car. Alec woke up because of the sudden stop. He opened his eyes, he looked at the surroundings. He recognized it a little bit. The rich area. Not as rich as roller boy but still richer than him. She took one look at him and then she got out of the car. She walked towards her apartment. Alec got out of the car, yelling after her :" Hey, why did you stop the car?!"  
  
"The car's out of gas, you moron!" Evy yelled back. She kept on walking. Alec followed her home. She went inside and just about when Alec wanted to walk through the door she slammed the door in his face.  
  
"God I hate that woman!" He mumbled to himself. "Hey, let me inside so I can at least call for a ride!" He yelled to the door. But no luck. She was ignoring him completely. "Great I might as well walk home." Alec headed back to his apartment.  
  
Evy walked into her home. She went towards the bathroom and let the bath run. She slowly got undressed. She was naked when she saw Alec walking past her house. She looked out of the window and saw him walking towards the city. She stared after him.  
  
Alec felt someone staring at him. So he turned around and his eyes connected with hers. They both looked into each others eyes. When she suddenly blushed and turned away. She turned off the crane. And then she stepped into the warm water. Her body already losing the tension. She sighed after being completely soaked by the water. She was tired. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
In her dreams she felt like she was dancing with someone, but that she couldn't place who it was she was dancing with. She felt uncomfortable around this person. Suddenly she recognized her surroundings. It was that club she was before. Crash. Suddenly she was at the bar ordering a drink when all of a sudden some drunk guy hit on her. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. He hit her face with the back of his hand. And then she fell to the ground. He tried to hit her again but someone intercepted, someone grabbed the guy's hand. She looked at the hand that intervened and looked to who this hand belonged to. She still couldn't see his face clearly. She felt him pulling her up against him. She put her hand on his chest. Suddenly they were outside of Crash. She was being pushed up against the wall. By that same person who rescued her. "I need you." Slipped out of her mouth before she knew it. And then that person was crushing his mouth against hers. His body firmly against hers. His hands were all over her. She was enjoying this the whole entire moment. His mouth went from her mouth to her face, her ears and her neck. He was sucking on it. Then she felt him biting her neck and she didn't even felt feared. "Mine." He growled low in his voice. Then she heard herself say:" Yours." And then she felt herself biting back in his neck. Doing the same gesture. Somehow she felt it was appropriate with him. His hands were stroking her entire body really softly yet animalistic and she was getting so turned on by this. Then suddenly he just gets her over the cliff. "Oh, my god!" She screamed and her body shook with the tremors she received from the force of her orgasm. She felt her knees go weak and he held her by her side. He let her calm down a bit before he attacked her again with his mouth. Then it started to rain. But she didn't care but somehow it did. Because next thing she knew he was attacking her with all his might with his mouth while she was shivering from the cold. She felt incredibly cold. And then she saw his face. His face. The face of the messenger guy. Then she woke up. She immediately felt cold. She saw that the water had turned cold. She got out of the bath. And wrapped a towel around herself. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that she was smiling. She wondered why she was smiling.  
  
Alec had reached his apartment in the mean time after walking for 3 hours. He was soaking wet from the rain. He slammed the door behind him. He stripped out of his clothes and ran a bath. He stepped into the water and fully enjoyed the warmth that surrounded him. He was tired as well and slowly he closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep.  
  
A few hours later he woke up in the cold and in the dark. He got out of the tub and put on new boxers. He dried his hair off and then slipped under the covers of his bed. Trying to get some sleep before he had to get up and go work again.  
  
To be continued. Please review!!! 


	4. 4

Title: Life after Freak Nation  
  
Summary: Alec gets turned down by a female and she has secrets of her own, Zack arrives in town fights the fight with Max and Zane is best friends with Alec after Biggs. White is gone, but Lydecker is didn't yet..what will happen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters of Dark Angel. But the others I do own.  
  
Rating: Ehm.so long it ain't below the age of 17.  
  
Genre: Humor /love /action  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Doctor or Brother?  
  
Harbor Lights hospital The next morning  
  
"I'm very glad that you could join us Dr. Johnson. At the moment we're very short staffed so we appreciate any help we can get." A fellow doctor said. "It's my pleasure to help out these people." Dr. Johnson said. "This is your office. It's the least we could do, since we're only paying you a small fee." The fellow doctor said. "Thanks." Dr. Johnson said entering his office. He closed the door behind him.  
  
He walked over towards his desk. He read the name tag. Dr. Zane Johnson. He recently moved to Seattle to help out at another hospital but also to escape Lydecker's men. He sat down in his chair and wondered where he would go tonight after his shift ended. He heard about this club that a lot of the nurses went to. A place called Crash. Supposedly it was in sector 3. Maybe he would find a lovely girl and not spent his days here alone.  
  
He worked through the medical files of his patients. And after 5 hours he decided that this was enough. He decided to call it a day. He shut the lights in his office off. He clocked out and headed towards his room at a nearby motel. He still needed a place of his own. *I'll look for it the next day, but now I need relaxation.* He thought.  
  
He took a cab towards the place Crash. He got out of the car. He looked around. It's been a habit to look around just in case there were lot's of police, military or anything government. He had to live like this always just to survive. He walked into Crash. He liked It right away because of the atmosphere. It had a laid back kind of mood to it. He walked up towards the bar and ordered a drink. He paid for his drink and turned around with his back against the counter and looked around. He eye caught the pool table section. He saw someone shooting the balls into their pockets one after another. Not one single miss. Then he looked to who it was that was shooting that good. Then his eyes widen a bit and then he smiled. He walked towards the pool table where the guy was shooting and put his drink on the table next to the pool table. "How about a game? 494?" He asked softly but loud enough for him to hear. Alec tensed right away when someone said 494, but after he realized who it was the tension went away. "Sure, why not. And the name's Alec." Alec replied and smiled at his old pal. "Zane." the other replied. After a few minutes them both were playing furiously good.  
  
Max and OC arrived at Crash. They saw Alec playing pool so they went over towards the pool table trying to see who was beating Alec. "That's a difference, Alec being beaten." OC smirked. "But damn, that boy sure is just as hot as your boy." "He's not my boy!" Max replied. Max saw Alec smiling at them.  
  
After Zane beat Alec's ass again they sat down where OC and Max in the mean time where seated. "Maxie, meet my good friend Zane." Zane looked up hearing the name. He saw her eyes and knew that she was his long lost sister. "Max." Zane said. Max also looked up at his name and saw his face. She stared at it. Then she realized that he was her Zane. Her long lost brother. And then she just stood up and flung her arms around him. They both twirled around in happiness. Alec just stared after her like she had gone crazy. He took a whiff at her. Maybe she was in heat that caused her to jump another guy. Nothing.  
  
Max noticed Alec's confusion. "Alec, this is Zane.." "I know, I just introduced you to him." ".my brother." Alec eyebrow went up. "Your brother?" Zane nodded. "Zane, this is Original Cindy." My roommate." Zane's eyes lit up. OC saw that and shook her head a little bit. "No Boo, sorry but Original Cindy doesn't swing that way." She said with a smirk. Zane smiled back. Then his eyes went over towards the door. He saw a beautiful girl walk in. He smiled as big as he could. Alec followed his line of sight and saw what he saw. A beautiful but a complete bitch ass girl. Evelyn Parker. "Zane buddy, forget about her. Trust me on that one, she's a complete bitch. She's not worth the pain and the trouble for. I've been there." Alec put his arm around his shoulder. They both saw Evelyn's head turn in their direction, so Alec quickly turned them around.  
  
"Let's play some more pool." Alec said pushing a pool cue into his hands. They both soon turned their attention to the balls.  
  
"Wheww.is it hot in here or what?" Max said to OC. "it's a bit crowded today." Said OC. Max started to get kind of antsy. She fumbled around with the hem of her shirt. OC was flirting with some honey that was standing at the bar and she didn't want to disturb her so she kept her antsy ness to her self.  
  
Alec suddenly smelled something. No he was surrounded by it. But he still couldn't figure it out what it exactly was. He looked over at Zane and saw that he had noticed it too. Zane en Alec then locked eyes when they both suddenly realized what it was. Someone was in heat. Someone very near by. They both turned their heads in the direction of Max. They saw that she was flirting with some guy. The guy had his hand on her leg. She was stroking his arm with her hand. Zane nodded to Alec that he had to leave right now. Alec agreed. And with that Zane left and then Alec saw that Logan came in. Logan saw Alec very quickly but he hadn't found Max yet. Logan looked around Alec and his eye came down on Max. His anger rose very quickly. He quickened his pace towards her. He stood before her. Max was so interested in this guy suddenly he looked kind of like Logan.  
  
"MAX, what ARE you doing?" Logan asked. Max slowly turned her towards the lovely Logan voice. She saw him standing there. And suddenly she leapt forward towards Logan. *What the hell?* Logan thought before he saw her leaping at him. Alec jumped in his way causing Max to fall on top of Alec. Alec groaned, he was now in serious pain. He need release and with Max scent all over him. "Max. please get off of me now!" He yelled. But Max only crawled into his lap and purred at his ear. Suddenly she was pulled off of him. And she felt herself being lifted on the ground. Max looked for the person who pulled her off of Alec. She looked up and saw her face.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Max growled. "I think this guy clearly told you to get off of him." She replied. "What's it to you? I mean the one minute you don't want him and the next you do? To bad girl, he's mine now. "Max said crawling back towards Alec. When she was yanked backwards. She was quite a distance from Alec now. She saw her walking towards him and she just heard her say 3 words to him. "Come here kitty." And suddenly Alec not so controlled by Max' pheromones followed the other lady. OC came in the mean time and was glad that someone else pulled Max off of Alec. She grabbed Max' arm and led her out of Crash.  
  
Logan was left there standing by himself at the sight and realized that she was in heat or else she wouldn't have been flirting with those men. His hope rose a bit and he went towards the bar. He didn't felt like going home yet.  
  
~Not so lonesome tonight~  
  
Zane left Crash as soon as he smelled Max' pheromones. As much as he would love to stay there and protect herself from throwing herself to other men, including him, he had to leave because otherwise he would have jumped his sister. That was a weird thought. He was driving in his car and quickly came upon another bar. He parked the car and walked towards the bar. He walked in. He saw some women dressed very prostitutely. He ignored them. He sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. Suddenly he saw some girl coming down the stairs. He wanted her tonight. He grabbed his drink and went up to her and just said:"Your room, now." The girl looked at him and wondered who he was but she couldn't really put it so she just turned around and went up her room. She led him into her room. He put the glass down on the table and sat down on the bed. She walked over towards him and slowly sank down on his lap. She put her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him but he pulled away suddenly. He just looked at her. She looked back at him quizzically. He just grabbed her side and pushed onto the bed and lay down behind her. His arms went around her small waist. She just felt okay with it. She assumed she was getting paid. And then she heard it. "Hey, Jondy." She suddenly felt scared and turned her head towards him and saw it in his eyes that it was Zane. "Zane." She whispered. "Let's get some rest okay." Zane said and closed his eyes but keeping his hands where they were. And slowly she closed her eyes as well and they both fell asleep quickly side by side. They were once reunited.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
Please review!!! I just love reviews!! 


	5. 5

Title: Life after Freak Nation  
  
Summary: Alec gets turned down by a female and she has secrets of her own, Zack arrives in town fights the fight with Max and Zane is best friends with Alec after Biggs. White is gone, but Lydecker is didn't yet..what will happen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters of Dark Angel. But the others I do own.  
  
Rating: Ehm.so long it ain't below the age of 17.  
  
Genre: Humor /love /action  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Is this the start of a beautiful relationship?  
  
Evelyn Parker's home.  
  
The next morning  
  
  
  
She was sleeping against something warm and softly when suddenly her soft 'pillow' pulled away. Evy objected and pulled her 'pillow' back. She lay back on top of it but she couldn't quite go back to sleep. She was disturbed by a pumping noise. She then realized it was the heartbeat of someone.  
  
*Oh my god, I can't believe I actually slept with someone. Oh my god, not the messenger boy.*  
  
She slowly lifted her head and tried to take a peek at the person she slept with. She looked up and gazed into two piercing hazel eyes.  
  
"Good morning." He said. "Ehm hi there." She responded back. She slowly lifted herself off of his body and slowly laid herself back next to him on the bed. She then tried to get out of the bed but saw that she was naked so she quickly grabbed the sheets that were covering her.  
  
"Hey!" Alec yelled while covering himself up with another pillow. She turned around when he yelled. And saw that he was naked, but she quickly ran into the bathroom. Slamming the door shut behind her. She slowly sank to the floor and put her head into her hands. *Oh God, no. How the hell did I manage to screw this up?* Suddenly she was startled by someone knocking on the door. "Yeah?"  
  
"Hey eh" *Damn what was her name again...EVY!* "Evy, I was wondering if I could use the bathroom first because I really got to use it and eh there this woman knocking on the door wondering if she can come in?" Alec said.  
  
*Oh no, that's the maid. Damn if she sees him she'll tell Ryan for sure.* She quickly stood up still wrapping the sheets around her body. She opened the door and ushered him inside. And yelled into the room that the maid could come in now. She then closed the door and turned.  
  
"Aahh...couldn't you give me heads up that you're taking a piss?" Evy asked quickly turning her back towards him.  
  
"I did give you a heads up. I told you from outside that I needed to use the bathroom and when you ushered me inside I thought you gave me the go ahead. I mean, we already saw each other naked, what's the use of covering up anyways." Alec said and then he was done, he grabbed some toilet paper to wipe it off and then he silently walked behind Evy.  
  
Evy was still trying to hear if the maid had gone already. When suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She turned around only to see him with full frontal nudity.  
  
"arghh..."Evy yelled while covering her eyes with her hands, therefore dropping the sheet that was covering her. Showing Alec everything again.  
  
*Women.. I guess I better help her.* Alec thought. Alec just grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her, holding her in his arms. Evy slowly held her hands from her eyes. And saw that Alec had wrapped the sheet around her self. She looked up at his face, and saw that he truly had beautiful hazel eyes. She was caught up staring into those eyes that she didn't notice that he had wrapped the sheet around himself as well. He slowly pressed himself up against her. Her back hit the back of the door. Her arms slowly circled around his neck. She pushed him towards her. Alec leaned into her and kisses her. They are so wrapped into each other that they didn't hear the other door open to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
Evy broke away from the kiss, and looked over Alec's shoulder to see who it was. Her eyes widened at the sight.  
  
"Oh no.."  
  
To be continued. I know this was really short, but I needed to get a chapter up so. But I'll try to keep it just as long as the other chapters. 


	6. 6

Title: Life after Freak Nation  
  
Summary: Alec gets turned down by a female and she has secrets of her own, Zack arrives in town fights the fight with Max and Zane is best friends with Alec after Biggs. White is gone, but Lydecker is didn't yet..what will happen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters of Dark Angel. But the others I do own.  
  
Rating: Ehm.so long it ain't below the age of 17.  
  
Genre: Humor /love /action  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: I've have a boyfriend, sorry dude.  
  
"Evy, sweetie? Wake up girl. Come on girl that's open up your pretty little eyes one by one." Alec said cupping her cheek in his hand.  
  
Evy slowly regained consciousness but wasn't aware of Alec yet, she thought it was Ryan. She snuggled closer to the softness that was cupping her cheek. Alec's hand froze. Evy's eyes flew open at the sudden tenseness of her "Ryan boyfriend".  
  
Evy tried to get up but someone was holding her down. She used her arm to hit the person who was holding her down.  
  
"HEY!!" Alec yelled while falling on his ass.  
  
"Evy control your self!" Another girl shouted while holding her by her shoulders. Evy calmed down and slowly turned around to face the other girl and Alec who was still sitting on the floor with a towel around his waist.  
  
"Sorry Jose, I kind of freaked a moment when I saw you come in." Evy said to Josie. Evy peeked over Josie's shoulder and tried to see what Alec was doing when he suddenly came into her view. She yelped.  
  
"Hey don't jump out in front of people!" Evy yelled.  
  
He just put on his cocky smile and walked out of the bathroom picking up his clothes from the floor.  
  
"So Eve was he as good as he looks?" Josie smirked.  
  
Evy turned 5 shades of red.  
  
"Eve! You're red just like a tomato. Damn girl, he must be that good to have you blushing in this color."  
  
"Shhhhh. be quiet or else he'll hear it and brag about it to his friends." Evy whispered. Josie nodded reassuringly to Evy and walked out of the bathroom. She walked back in just as quick as she walked out. She was also blushing.  
  
"Ehm.he's changing in there." Josie said shyly. "I'll go out the other way."  
  
"Ehm...*damn what was the guys' name?* messenger boy? Are you decent?" Evy asked shyly.  
  
Alec poked his head around the door and slowly prowled towards Evy.  
  
"Ehm what are you doing?" Evy asked while slowly backing away. She suddenly felt the bathroom wall against her back.  
  
Alec slowly stepped towards her. Making it tormenting for her, taking one step at a time. He pressed his body against hers and slowly leaned in to kiss her. He looked into her eyes and he suddenly felt something he felt before. He backed away quickly. He looked her in the eye one more time and then left the bathroom headed towards his own apartment.  
  
*God damn it, control yourself soldier! You can not let this happen again. You can not start feeling something for this girl. This is a bad idea. You're only going to hurt her. Just like with Rachel. So suck it up. It was only a one night stand soldier boy!*  
  
He arrived at his apartment, he took a quick shower and changed his clothes and went to work.  
  
Jam Pony  
  
Zane had a day off from his work so he thought he stopped by Jam Pony's and see how his baby sister and his old best friend was doing. He walked in seeing Alec being bitched on about by his baby sister. He just smiled at the sight. *That's my baby sister.*  
  
"Alec get your ass out off my business or else I'm going to kick your stupid ass." Max said angry. "Maxie, Maxie, you're so definitely intrigued by my ass. Are you sure you don't want to touch and see it for yourself sometimes. I mean understandable my ass is really yummie and OUCH." Alec shrieked. His ass got kicked by Max.  
  
Zane quickly jumped into the middle of things. "Now, come on boys and girls. This isn't kinder garden and you should grow up both of you. Now shake hands." Zane said sternly.  
  
Alec and Max stared at Zane for his comment.  
  
"Shake on it! Now!" Zane said.  
  
They still didn't react. Zane smacked them both over their heads.  
  
"OUCH!" They both yelled at the same time.  
  
They quickly shook hands and both went to Normal for a package. And quickly went their way.  
  
Original Cindy stared came to stand next to Zane and stared after Max and Alec leaving.  
  
"Damn Boo, you handle them so well. I don't mind if you stayed here forever." Said Original Cindy.  
  
"Well I was actually on my way to see Max and Alec but now I've send Max and Alec away. Not exactly a smart move. Well in this way I'll get to know you better." Zane said with a wink. "Zane suga, Original Cindy do swing that way, if you know what I mean." Original Cindy said with a smile.  
  
"Does it really matter?" Zane asked with a smirk.  
  
Original Cindy just stared with wide eyes at Zane, her mouth fell open at his comment.  
  
"Just kidding Cindy, just kidding." Zane said while putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her towards him.  
  
"Let's go get some lunch." Zane said to Original Cindy. Original Cindy just nodded.  
  
Somewhere on the street  
  
Max was riding her bike delivering packages when she suddenly ran into Evy.  
  
"Hey." Max said. "Hey Evy, replied." The awkwardly stared at each other. "So..are you and Alec and item?" Max asked. "Why do you care? Unless you want to be an item with him?" Evy said back.  
  
"What me? No way, in his dreams. No wait, not even that is possible. Hey but what can I say, I'm as curious as a cat." "Don't you know that curiosity kills the cat." "Well geez, guess what I'm not a cat." "Look if you have something against me just spit it out, don't just stand here and make up riddles. Cause this is just ridiculous." "I don't have anything against you, but I just wanted to let you know that you seem like a half decent girl to me and I just don't want to see you get hurt. That's all." "Thanks but I can take care of my own." "Tis your life and your own risk." "Well it's none of your business." And with that Evy walked away. "Rude bitch." Max mumbled.  
  
"That stupid girl thinks she can run my life. Well if she's so against me and what was his name.Alec getting together then I'm going to give her something that she just doesn't want. I'm going to hook up with Alec....Damn, I totally forgot about Ryan. Well I do need to make my revenge on Ryan after catching him kissing some other girl. I just couldn't believe he would do such a thing. He was the sweetest boyfriend in the whole wide world." Evy sat down on a bench in the park. "I gave him everything." Evy started to cry.  
  
Alec was riding through the park when his highly sensitive ears picked up a sobbing sound. He looked around and saw a woman crying on a bench. He quietly rode up behind her. He heard her talking through her sobs.  
  
"I can't.*sob*.believe that he would *sob* do this to me. Why me *sob* what did I do wrong here *sob*. I've been *sob* a good girl haven't I? *sob*  
  
Alec put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head. He looked down on her. Their eyes connected. And something went through their hearts.  
  
To be continued 


	7. 7

Title: Life after Freak Nation  
  
Summary: Alec gets turned down by a female and she has secrets of her own, Zack arrives in town fights the fight with Max and Zane is best friends with Alec after Biggs. White is gone, but Lydecker is didn't yet..what will happen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters of Dark Angel. But the others I do own.  
  
Rating: Ehm.so long it ain't below the age of 17.  
  
Genre: Humor /love /action  
  
Chapter 7: Is this the beginning of a new friendship or is it something more?  
  
Outside Seattle  
  
There was a guy standing in the phone cell making a call to a cell phone number. He was in his twenties and has blond hair. *TUUT..TUUUT....TUUT..CLICK....*"Dr. Johnson speaking."  
  
"Zane, I need you to go to Norfolk and help and Jondy. She's in trouble again. She's working at a bar, north of Norfolk. You know her number, when you arrive there call her. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes Zack, I'm fine thank you and how are you?" Zane replied.  
  
"Zane cut the bullshit, I don't have time for this. Can you do this or not, or else I' going to call Krit and let him do the job."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I can do the job. Anything else? Ham-sandwich?" Zane asked.  
  
*Tuut..tuut...tuut.*  
  
Zane closed his cell phone and started to pack and make up a reason for leaving the hospital so soon already.  
  
In the park  
  
"Oh hi, I eh... didn't want to scare you or something. But I thought you were crying and maybe I could help?" Alec uttered.  
  
"Help me? HELP me! That's an understatement since my troubles are caused by you males." Evy stood up and started to walk dangerously towards Alec. Alec who was still on his bike tried to move backwards but ended up falling on his ass. She straddled him and started to hit on his chest and Alec just wrapped his arms around her and held her. After a while Evy stopped hitting on his chest and just sobbed into his shirt. Later on she got off of him and helped him up. They both sat down again on the benches and she started talking why she was crying. Alec just listened to her the whole time. They later made a deal to meet each other at Crash to make a toast on their new friendship.  
  
Crash  
  
"Alec, have you seen Zane?" Max asked. "Nope, sorry." Alec returned his attention to some leggy blonde. Max walked over to OC. "Have you seen Zane?" "Nope I haven't seen sugababe but he'll show eventually or maybe he even found a new honey?" suddenly sketchy stepped up to their table all drunk and trying to make his move on Max. "Hey Max *hiccup* do you wanna *hiccup* danceeeeeeeee with *hiccup* me?" Max just rolled her eyes. "No Sketch. Not now."  
  
Alec was totally not listening to this blonde. His eyes were fixed on the door waiting for Evy to arrive. He was listening a little bit until the blonde climbed onto his lap and moved her hips against his groin. He bit back a groan. But then his eyes saw Evy and saw that Evy did indeed see him with the girl on his lap so she quickly turned around and headed for the exit again. Alec quickly shoved the blonde of his lap saying he wasn't interested and ran for the exit. Trying to find Evy on the outside was a bit more difficult since he didn't see exactly what way she was headed. He was about to go to his right when his ears caught up sound that sounded a lot like a sob. There it was again the sob. It came from the alley. He walked towards it hearing more sobs. He saw her facing the wall crying.  
  
"Evy." He said softly. Evy turned at the sound of her name. *Oh my god, he can't see me like that. If he sees me he'll know that I'm affected by her sitting on his lap. But I was affected. No just say you're crying because you miss someone dear t you.* "Oh hey Alec." She said cheerfully as she could. She wiped away her tears. "So ehm Alec, why aren't you inside instead of here?" "Well I saw you come in and then you left right away and I was wondering why. I mean we were supposed to meet inside. And thought maybe you changed your mind. So I followed you but ended up seeing you crying. So are you okay?" He moved closer to her. "Yeah I'm fine I was just a bit emotional, I was thinking back about someone I missed that's all." He put his arm around her shoulder and coaxed her to come with him. She followed. "So you feel up to it to spend some time at Crash or do you want me to walk you home?" Alec asks.  
  
"Ehm would you please walk me home?" Evy asks uncertain. Alec just pulls her closer to him and cuddles with her. "Of course its not a problem. Hey I might even get laid tonight." He teased her. She punched him in the stomach. "Very funny." She says. "It could be." He says with a wink to her. They both walk home arm in arm.  
  
Terminal City  
  
Zack sneaks into Terminal City when he was suddenly under gunpoint by a couple of transgenics. "Identify yourself and state your business." One of them said. "I'm looking for my sister Max. I'm Zack her brother." "Well you're her brother. Come on follow me. By the way I'm Tav." They shook hands and Zack followed Tav into Terminal City. The others already lowered their guns. So how many transgenics are there here?" Zack asks. "Just about a few hundreds of them." Tav answers. "Several hundreds and you know each and one of them?" Zack asks in surprise. "Well I assume you're talking about Max our leader. You know, pretty brunette, slim. Shouts at everyone when she's angry. Shouts mostly at Alec." "Yeah that's her." Zack replied grinning. "So the two of them are still fighting?" "Yup on an everyday basis." The walked into HQ. Tav walked over towards Dix and asks where Max is. Dix says that she's in her office. Tav points Zack towards her office and lets him be. Zack knocks on the door he waits a few seconds before hearing a "come in". He enters and closes the door behind him.  
  
"Hello Maxie." Max looks up when she hears that familiar voice calling her name.  
  
"Zack." She says breathlessly.  
  
She stands up from her chair and walks over towards Zack and gives him a strong hug. They stand there for a while hugging until she pulls away.  
  
"Zack how did you get your memory back?" Max asks. "Well it started with me having dreams about it. Then one day I bumped into Syl and Krit. When I saw them I started having flashbacks right away. And they filled me in on who I am. And since then I've been trying to find you little sister. I guess it slipped my mind that you were still staying in Seattle. After some time I regained that piece of my memory and I started planning on visiting you. But I see that you finally got half of the city to accept you living here. Good job little sister. So are you still in touch with Logan?" Zack asks. Max nods and starts looking for signs that he wasn't about to kill Logan again. "Zack what do you remember about Logan?" "That my job is to find out if he's good enough for my baby sister. And if not I'll kill him." Zack says with a smile. "Oh my god, he can make jokes." Max grins. Max hugs Zack one more time. "I'm glad that you're back Zack. So how long are you staying here?" Max asks. "As long as you need me, Max." Max eyes lit up at that answer. "Really?" Max asks. "Yes really." Zack replies. Then she smiled at him and they started to bring up old memories.  
  
Somewhere in Terminal City  
  
Logan was walking towards Max's office holding a vial in his hands. *Yes, me and Max are finally getting the cure and then she and Alec will break up and it's happy time.* He thought with a smile. He stopped outside Max' office and was about to knock on the door when he heard voices on the inside. *Weird, that doesn't sound like Alec. That sounds more like.." The door opened. Logan stared up into the face of Zack. His eyes widened, he tried to turn around but then Zack put his hand on Logan's shoulder and Logan found him self impossible to move. "Zack."  
  
"Logan, relax its okay. He knows who he is. And he knows that you're not the bad guy." Max says. Logan let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding in. "That's right Logan, I know who I am and I know that you're not the bad guy." He said that last part with a glare to Logan to tell him to be careful. Logan just nodded. He turned to Max.  
  
"Max, can I talk to you in private?" Logan asked. Max nodded and went back into her office waiting for Logan to follow. Zack walked past Logan and headed towards TC central. Max closed the door after Logan. And then turned to face him.  
  
"What is it Logan?" Max asks. "I've got something for you." He said holding up the vial. Max eyes widened at the sight. "Is it what I think it is?" Max asks. Logan nods. Logan tells Max to roll up her sleeve. Max obeys. After Logan gave Max the cure, they both waited for 5 minutes before acting on it. They wanted to make sure that when they touched that Logan wasn't going to drop dead. They then exchanged hands. And when they touched and nothing happened Max just jumped out of joy. She hugged Logan and Logan hugged her back. She let go of Logan asked him one question.  
  
"How?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Let's just say that I somehow had managed to find another Manticore scientist. And gave him a little bonus to get the cure. He's been working on it for over 6 months. But it was well worth the wait. He leaned down to kiss Max when all of a sudden someone knocked and opened the door. Alec needed to talk to Max about something when he knocked and opened the door to find Logan holding Max. *Wait a second, Logan holding Max. That's not right* and with that he..  
  
To be continued 


End file.
